


INSIDE

by eduolian



Category: Interstellar (2014), The Martian (2015)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 《The Martian》里的沃特尼回去以后自然死亡，但他的DNA和记忆被保存（因为这段经历和他个人素质）N年后，地球要完蛋，曼恩博士被克隆出来，所以他和沃特尼长一样，而且曼恩选择下载沃特尼的记忆去完成寻找新家园的任务，于是他带着沃特尼的回忆了，然后在冰坨子上崩溃了，于是有了《Interstellar》的故事





	INSIDE

我是在火星上第一次昏迷的时候见到那个人，就是天线像子弹穿过太空服，差点要了我的命的那次。约翰斯的手从我眼前消失，紧接着，我看到了一个和我有着同样面容的人，几位穿着NASA宇航服的人和他走在一起，叫他曼恩博士。我跟在这个曼恩博士身后，与他们一同走进建立在冰天雪地里的栖息仓。他们的栖息仓比火星上的好太多，好得我想爆个粗口！我如此热爱我的工作，以至于我快死了还想着如何改善工作和居住环境！对自己的钦佩之情从心底升起，我高兴地望着曼恩，他一脸严肃，一丝不苟地检查着数据，他刚刚脱下的宇航服上面印着NASA的标志和他的名字，宇航服的设计与我的身上的不同，但颜色却依然带着红——火星的红。  
我继续像幽灵一样在曼恩身边转悠，他看不到我，一直专注工作。他打开电脑，从一个会行走的黑色大石碑里拉了一根线插到电脑上。我这才发现原来那黑色的柱形物体是机器人，我不得不再次佩服我的想象力。不过，也许这些景象也可能是我看了太多科幻电影导致的，因为这石碑机器人看起来有点眼熟……算了，管它这是我的想象还是什么呢，我被天线刺中，命不久矣，死前遇到多么不可思议的事情我也不会惊讶。这个地方，这个我，在一个白茫茫的星球上行探，也挺有意思。如果我有下辈子，这个叫做曼恩的家伙就是我的下辈子了。我欣慰地笑了起来，然而奇怪的事发生了，曼恩博士是听到了我的笑声竟然慢慢转过头来，他看到了我，露出惊奇但一点儿也不害怕的神情。  
“马克·沃特尼？”我幻觉中的曼恩博士张开嘴问我。于是这次我像是见到鬼了，呆在原地。曼恩的眉头紧皱在一起，下一秒又舒展开来，然后又皱到一起。然后郑重地对我说：“你不会饿死的，还可以种土豆，”他伸出手来拍我的肩，“祝你好运，伙伴。”我瞪大了眼，因为他的手在我肩头的触感如此真实。  
   
氧气报警声响个不停。马克·沃特尼从昏迷中醒来，他急促地喘着气，眼前只有火星的尘土。  
   
\---  
马克·沃特尼第二次出现时，我已经关了KIPP。  
我记得——他的，或者说是我的第二次昏迷：SOLL119，栖息舱泄露，压力从泄露口爆发，气闸室飞了出去，马克·沃特尼被甩了出去，面罩破碎，额头流血。所以我第二次看到马克时，他额头正留着血，长长的，长长的血迹。  
马克沃特尼惊魂未定，以为自己又到了天国的门口。我和他打了招呼，他看到我后很快恢复平静。我给了看了NASA的新电脑，告诉他人类在寻找适居星球，我被派到这里来勘察，但是没有告诉我的困境。  
“怎么就你一个人了？”他问我。  
我扯出一个笑容，说：“他们都离开了。”  
“留下你一个？”  
“对。”  
“老兄，我也是。”沃特尼笑了起来，血滑到他的嘴里，他毫不在意。  
“但我的队友会来救。”沃特尼咧开嘴笑着，希望洋溢在他的笑容里。  
“你可真幸运。”我也学着他笑了笑，但那没有改变我的心情。  
“嘿，”沃特尼有些不好意思地摸摸脑袋，环顾四周，然后直勾勾看着我说：“没有你幸运，曼恩，我只是在火星上种个田。你却离开了太阳系，飞到这个我连名字都叫不上的美丽星球上啊。这是在太牛逼了。”  
“你真的这样想？”我大声问。他点点头。我努力地在记忆中寻找，寻找他说这话时候的心情，但我就是想不起来。  
“这里什么都没有。”我用余光瞟了了一眼KIPP。我被抛弃在这里，而我抛弃了唯一可以与我说话的对象。这里太冷了，冷得可以冻结一切。  
“美没有用，这里不适合人类居住。”我补充道。  
“可人类总会找到适居星球，”沃特尼好像想要安慰我，说：“这颗不行，再去下一个不就好了吗？我相信你和你的队友做得到。”  
这话是马克·沃特尼的风格。我在心底笑了。这个人，这个我，在火星上历尽千辛万险，最终获救。马克·沃特尼——一位植物学家，工程师和宇航员。他能活着回到地球，除了不断地自救，还有队友们与一整个地球给与他的帮助，有人愿意为了救他付出生命，在那个还生机盎然的地球上人们期待他的回归。  
但没有人会想要我回去。我更不能回去。来到这片荒芜已几乎付出了我的全部，结果却一无所有。离开或者死去。我摇摇头说：“你说的对，我的工作还未完成，你也一样，”我摸了摸马克额头的血迹，说道：“你需要马丁尼兹的头盔，回去吧，伙伴。”我推开了他。  
   
马克·沃特尼消失了。  
曼恩朝着冬眠仓走去， **冬眠仓看起来像是坟墓。**  
   
***  
MAV终于冲出了大气层。  
帆布翻腾着，似乎一个脾气暴躁的家伙正在用看不见的手撕裂它。很快，天空褪去了红色，黑色向我扑面而来，我像块瑟瑟发抖的纸片儿绑在椅子上。胸口疼痛，我开始逐渐失去意识。五边形的螺丝钉敲打着我的面罩，一次，两次，三次……我使出全部力气伸手去抓住它，螺丝钉却一把将我带出了身体。黑色的天空消失了，曼恩博士又出现在我面前，他戴上了头盔，在无重力的条件下进行对接。  
“嗨，马克，很高兴看到你。”曼恩对我说，他的右手还握着操纵杆，“我想想，你现在应该是在MAV里失去了意识。不用担心，贝克会接住你。”曼恩像一位先知一样告诉了我之后会发生的事情，我如何被救，以及我被救之后在赫尔墨斯的211天是如何度过的。  
他的话让我我充满了疑问。我点点头，又摇摇头。  
“这些都是我最美好的回忆。”曼恩笑了起来，说，“不过，其实是属于你的记忆。如果没有这些记忆，我是无法在那颗该死的，冷得要命，什么也没有的寒冷地狱里撑下去的。”  
我已经完全不明白曼恩博士在说什么。我的潜意识曼恩博士面色狰狞，疯狂印在他的——我的脸上。  
系统发出“对接没有成功”的声音，一遍又一遍。曼恩博士无视警告，笑眯眯看着我，然后将对接改成了手动。“后来，我想起了你，马克·沃特尼。我想起来了我们曾经在火星上的生活，有土豆，有不会说话的漫游车，有地球上在关注着我们的人的生活。贝克、刘易斯、约翰森、沃格尔、马丁尼兹——他们都要带我回家。那时地球还可以回去，人们希望我们回去……我爱那些日子，我最爱与贝克拥抱的时刻。马克，你无法理解，我和你不同，人类将要将失去家园，我没有回去的地方。但我是不是放弃的，布兰德还指望着我呢，全人类都还指望着我呢，我做的一切都是为了人类。”  
曼恩说完，飘到前面去打开了通道口，但内舱门还是紧闭着。我尾随在他身后，我们都漂浮着，像两个幽灵。他停在门口，不理会我的存在。这时广播中传来断断续续的，一个女人的声音：“不要打开内舱门，这样很……危险……请听我说……”  
这话让曼恩眼中燃起来了怒火。我无法理解他的怒火从而而来，可我似乎可以理解——他想要做的一切。  
“马克，”曼恩情绪有些激动，他吼了起来：“我一点也不想当这个领队，我却被迫接受你的记忆，被迫成为曼恩博士，我一点也不想当这个领队，我宁愿我只是你——马克·沃特尼——但是我，你——我必须运用我所有的求生本能活下去——我是曼恩——我必须完成任务——”  
“什么任务？”我大声问。胸口疼得我难以睁开眼睛。警报声持续作响，不知道是来自这里幻听还是MAV的声音。  
“寻找新家，”曼恩说，他飞快地按下墙壁上一个又一个黑色的按钮，“这不是关于我的生命，不是关于你的，是关于全——”  
仓门爆炸。  
船体碎片击中曼恩的脑袋，他飞了出去。残片穿过我并不存在的透明身体。曼恩消失在虚空里，周围寂静无声，我手中握着那枚五边形的螺丝钉。我想我看到了我的死亡，也许是我下辈子的死亡，或许是我即将到来的死亡。  
胸口的疼痛让我闭上了眼睛。我想我的肋骨大概断了几根。  
   
不知过了多久，马克·沃特尼发现自己依然坐在一艘没有控制面板的飞船上。耳边是刘易斯的呼唤。  
 

***  
我没有想到会有爆炸，许多事情总是会在执行的时候出现一点意外。爆炸撕碎了我能见到的一切，包括我。火光与漆黑的褪去，我看到了马克·沃特尼，坐在MAV的椅子上。  
“马克。”我喊他，他睁开了眼睛，看着我，像看着一个幽灵。  
“曼恩，你为什么在这里?”  
“那你觉得我应在哪里？”  
“你不是真的，不是……”他思索着，浑身都在疼痛。  
“对，我只是你的潜意识。”我在他耳边低语。  
“你想要回家吗？”  
“想要被人们记住吗？”  
“想要成为一名伟大的宇航员吗？”  
马克下意思地点点头，眼神恍惚，似在梦里。  
“不要回去，马克，留在MAV，留在这里。你将会成为英雄，被载入史册，NASA会给你建造一个纪念碑，教科书会你的故事……不要回去，我们可以到一个新的星球上去开荒，在那里栽培各种植物，我们可以拥有一个新的地球。”  
“不……”马克颤抖着说：“我要回去。”  
我捧着他的脸，使劲晃动。“你这个白痴！你还不知道吗？一旦你回去，我就会诞生，他们会保存你的身体，你的记忆，他们会创造我，会让我去那颗该死的星球，完成不可能完成任务。”  
“这有什么不好？”马克反问，被我晃清醒了似的说，“你是我的下辈子，下辈子还是一位宇航员，这有什么不好……我喜欢当宇航员，你也应喜欢当宇航员。”  
“有什么不好？你看到了我的结局，那也是你的。”  
“死得很快，不会痛苦。”马克伸出手抱住我的脑袋，将我拉到他的怀里，我被禁锢在他的胸膛中。“你是一位了不起的宇航员，我看到你的工作，你的努力。我从没想到自己能成领队，还像你成熟冷静，比刘易斯还棒。”马克轻轻地说，我的记忆似乎都在他的嗓音里倾泻出来，流入了他的心里。而他的情感传递了过来：回家的期待，对未来的憧憬和希望——仿佛一股暖流唤醒了冻结的河床，在我心灵深处再次涌现。我又想起来了坐在MAV上等待着赫尔墨斯时的紧张期待；想到贝克从在破烂的帆布边缘探出脑袋看着我时的激动；想到重新踏上赫尔墨斯时的喜悦；想到马克·沃特尼将要经历的所有……这世界上没有人会像他、像我有这般经历和回忆。人们拯救我，拯救他，出于一种拯救自己同伴的本能。他们曾经千方百计想要营救我，我也千方百计地想要帮助他们，将基因库带到新的家园……我不知道自己是否做错了，我的失误炸毁的仅仅是我的生命吗？  
“曼恩博士。赫尔墨斯在叫我。”马克说。我忽然难以抑制自己想要哭泣的冲动。马克抚摸着我的头发。我回忆着他经历的一切，回忆着我经历的一切，心头那股愤怒变成了别的东西。  
“我必须回去，曼恩。”  
我没有回答。  
“MAV呼唤赫尔墨斯。”  
我闭上眼睛，感觉周围的一切都在消失，我听到了迪斯科，我听到了KIPP的声音，还有库珀的声音……  
 

\---  
我睡在贝克的病人湾里，像是大梦初醒，贝克来救我时曼恩便消失了。我没有告诉队友们我看到的幻觉，那样贝克会给我做一堆心里健康检查。  
“马克，如果你还有什么不舒服的地方要及时告诉我。”贝克给我带来了药。望着他那双明亮的眼睛，我犹豫了片刻，说：“如果有下辈子，你还会想成为宇航员吗？”  
“这个问题你问马丁尼兹比较好，关于宗教问题——我是个医生呢。”  
“你也是宇航员。”  
贝克思索了好一会儿，说：“会的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你说为什么呢？”贝克对我眨眨眼。为什么呢？我们选择了成为宇航员，选择了离开地球而去探寻未知的宇宙，面对危险，从未退缩，面对困境，从未放弃，我知道无论走到何处我都有可以回去的地方，那个地方现在是地球，以后它会是别的星球，叫着什么古怪的名字。但无论怎样，它都有一个叫做家园的名称。曼恩他完成了任务。  
我笑了下，合眼陷入睡眠。赫尔墨斯依然向着地球飞去。地球、火星还有曼恩的白色星球在我脑海闪过。最终，我越过这些星球，飞向更远处，在另一颗星球上，两个穿着宇航服的人站在大地上向我挥着手。  
 

 

FIN


End file.
